


Patient Man

by Theatroid



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatroid/pseuds/Theatroid
Summary: After the incident in which two inmates escaped, Dmitri has never been the same. Another inmate tries to escape and he acts accordingly.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Patient Man

Dmitri was a patient man. More than many people would give credit for, considering how short he seemed after the breakout. After the incident, there was a certain venom in how he acted that hadn't been nearly as prevalent as before. Before, he was unbearable to the prisoners at The Wall. Now, it was clear there was only a matter of time before things broke beyond repair.

The day everyone came to this conclusion was a day like any other before it: cold, monotone, filled with dread and cautious optimism that things might be okay. Then Dmitri entered the prisoners lunchroom, slamming the door open loud enough to shake the whole complex. "I found **thisth!"** He shouted, commanding immediate attention as he spiked a bag against the ground.

"Full of food, blankethsth, and medicasthion." On one hand, prisoners and guards alike were rattled by the sudden fury. On the other, they didn't understand it. Why was he upset? The things he listed had been rather reasonable.

Judging by the expression on his face, he didn't appreciate the confusion. "They were hidden in one of the air ducksth. Does anyone want to tell me who wasth planning on **breaking out?"** Ah. _So that was the problem._

Babushka immediately stepped out of the kitchen, arms raised. "It was me, I-" "No it wasthn't." Dmitri cut him off. "I'm not _sthupid_. But sinsth you apparently think I am, maybe I shouldth sthow you all that you sthouldn't tread lightly with me." he walked toward the man, and kicked him violently in the shin, knocking him to one knee. "You will resthpect me, and I will get my ansther." He addressed the rest of the room. "Or a cook with a bruisthed sthin will be the _leasth_ of your problemsth."

There was no answer. ".... That'sth too bad." he shrugged, before promptly pulling out a remote. The sound of a mechanical, earsplitting shriek filled the room, followed by sharp, repetitive yells. Everyone turned to see Ooba running on all fours in circles, occasionally raising his hand toward his collar hoping to lower the volume of it's sound, but never daring to attempt prying it off. After a while of this and a complete lack of confessions, Dmitri's thumb lifted from the button and the sound stopped.

".... Do you wanth me to do it again?" He threatened. Eventually, another prisoner, Sean, stepped forward. "It was ME, alright!?" He snapped, sounding more desperate than angry. "Just stop! Ooba doesn't even know what's going on!"

"WASTH it you, or are you trying to protect sthomeone?"

_"It was me."_

"You have two reasonsth to sthay. Tell me why I sthould believe you."

"I planned on running off and telling people what goes on in here. I was planning on shutting down *your entire operation."* Sean replied, unable to help smiling at the very idea.

"... Well, I'm convinsthed." Dmitri said. "Grigori, take Mistha to the bottom floor." As Grigori grabbed Misha, Sean’s face fell into one of horror. "Wait wait wait, _what?_ But he didn't do anything! He didn't even know what I was planning- **WAIT!** "

"Sean-" Misha began, interrupted by the second in power jerking him in the other direction.

"Maybe you'll think about thisth nexsth time you daydream about bringing The Wall down." Whatever Sean had said in response fell on deaf ears. It became a matter of a guard, Thormund, restraining the prisoner as he screamed at Dmitri who'd already turned to leave. In the warden’s eyes, this only signified that he had more work to do if he wanted the prisoners to remain complacent. He was fine with this.

Dmitri was a patient man, after all.


End file.
